Forgotten
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Andrea was the twin to the famous Harry Potter only problem is no one knows she exists. Driven from her home and parents for safety reasons she is sent off to the orphanage where she grows up hating the parents who left her till Dumbledore sends for her.


Hello Simply Hopeless her and this will be like my second Harry Potter story. I do hope you like this story because I have been turning this idea in my mind for a while now.

----

Forgotten

Chapter One

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who had thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…."

"James," Lily cried out insistently clutching desperately at the bedpost with one hand the other hand clutching the wad of bed sheets. Her flushed and scrunched up as she crested over the pain of her contraction and then was granted a moments respite.

"Remember your breathing dear," cooed the healer as she focused her stormy gray eyes back on the baby to determine if it was time for her to push.

"JAMES MONTGOMERY POTTERY GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" roared Lily before she repeated the deep cleansing breaths the healer taught her.

Breath in 

_Breath out_

_Breath in_

_Breath out_

Over and over again she repeated those simple phrases wondering where the hell was her husband and when she needed him most.

Sure he had looked a little pale when my contractions started. She had noticed his face going deafly pale before the healer had shooed him out to gather some ice chips for her to drink and some hot towels.

He can't have run off… could he?

She brushed back a damp tendril of red hair that had plastered itself against her cheek before she before she buried her nails into the bedpost the need to get the child out of her hummed through her very veins.

He cringed hearing his wife call out to him upstairs and took another step. "Come on, you can do it," he scolded himself, the bucket of ice chips and towels held securely in his arms.

His heart thudded hard against his chest at the thought of his wife in so much pain. _But you can't just leave her to take the burden all on her own._Nodding his head weakly he squared his shoulders and thundered up the stairs as if he were charging into battle.

He opened up the door and closed it just as quickly. It's like a fucking lion's den in there and if I dare to show my face she'll murder me. He had never thought he would feel this frighten in all the year that Voldermont's terror had reigned.

Taking one more deep breath he paced himself and dived right in shutting the door before his treacherous feet guided him back out again.

"James where the bloody hell have you been!" cried out Lily but before he could answer she continued. "Come here so I can hold your hand for a bit."

James proceeded cautiously to his wife when he caused the sympathetic look in the healer's eyes. What the bloody hell was that look for.

It wasn't until he settled in the chair by Lily that he felt her quickly grip his hand in a vice like grip and began to squeeze. That's why. He hoped the healer caught him glaring at him through his gritted teeth. Thanks for the heads up.

He could hear the old crone cackle before rearranging the warm towels between Lily's leg. "Now kept it steady… steady… now push," the healer waved her hand absently and Lily let out a satisfied as she pushed. Her body had wanted to push for the longest time.

"Wait, hold… now take deep breaths. Good now push again as hard as you can," the healer coaxed and praised Lily sending out another spell to help Lily cope with the pain before she guided out the shoulders of the child.

"Okay now that hard part is gone, the shoulders are always the most difficult," the healer said confidently and with one final push the baby came out with a lustful cry. "Welcome to the little man," she cooed to the baby before wiping the blood off his face and instructed James to cut the umbilical cord before handing the babe over to Lily.

"Oh… oh," she didn't know what to say to describe what she felt now. "Oh it's so… so… ow. What the bloody—"

"Well isn't that something," chuckled the healer and surprise her grisly gray hair almost completely out of it's bun.

"What…what," James looked anxiously from his wife and son then to the healer.

"It seems that another one is on its way," the healer grinned before preparing herself.

"How could that be? I thought there was only one on the sonogram?"

"It was this one must have kept itself hidden up to the end," she flickered her gray eyes to the parents in reassurance before she started to instruct Lily to push. It didn't seem that hard this time because the boy had made a clear path for the little one.

"And she's a girl," sighed the healer wiping it's face and waited for the after birth to fall. "Now if you would cut the umbilical cord for this one," the healer instructed before standing up and washing her hands in the basin.

As soon as she was done she pulled her wand from her pocket and with a pop the bloody towels and afterbirth disappeared and each babe was scrubbed clean. "May you and the misses be happy with the little ones," smiled the healer before taking her leaves down the stares. She had a strange urging for fire whiskey right about now.

"Twins," Lily breathed after a while looking down at the two wrinkly little people in her arms.

"They both look like little old men," smiled James as he rubbed his thumb against the nearest child's hand.

"They are beautiful if wrinkly," beamed Lily proudly and began to stroke the fuzzy red hair of the girl.

"She has your hair and he has mind poor bloke," laughed James as he ruffled

"What shall we call them?" she wondered her eyes wondering loving over them, laughing gently as one then the other mewed for attention.

"What about James II?" he picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms before looking playfully at Lily.

"No so you can be even more boastful," Lily smiled before letting the little girl curl both tiny fingers around either of her index fingers before waving them gently.

"I know what I want to name her," she said smiling gently.

"Well then let's have it," he looked at his wife expectantly and smiled bitterly. "What with the prophecy Dumbledore warned us about you know are children are candidates for attack," she said gently breeching the subject that had worried her at the first spikes of pain sent her into her first contraction.

"They have us Lily and of course they both have Padfoot who will watch them like a mother bear would her cubs. Hey what about Sirius for a—"

"We are not naming then after any of your friends James," Lily said for what seemed like the hundredth time. They had had this argument before but right now she couldn't just let her children lay nameless in the world.

"I think Andrea because she will have to be courageous to face this troubled world," Lily tried to fight back the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks.

Andrea hearing her name let out a vicious kick with her foot and Lily laughed. "Andrea must have been the one who was pounded your poor bladder," James gave her pink foot a little shake and brown eyes darted up to look at him intently letting out a mewing sound of protest.

"Well then have you thought of a suitable name for this one?" Lily could see that the baby had her green eyes as well as Andrea had her father's brown ones.

"Hey why not try Harry out for a fit. You think he might like it?" he looked quickly down at his son not trying to see if his wife approved or disapproved of the name.

"Well actually I like the name but it's up to the babe if he likes it or not," Lily began to unbutton her dressing robe so that she could feed Andrea. She looked down at the babe in surprise as she felt the baby bite down. "You little biter," she laughed in surprise.

James chuckled before looking down at the boy and tried out the name in the air again. "Harry?"

The baby blinked twice and made a happy gurgling noise before starting to suck on his own little fist.

"He likes it and he's hungry," James smiled happily before offering Harry a finger suck on for a bit. "Hey Lily he's gumming me to death," and laughed when Harry let out a mew of protest when he pulled his finger away.

"One at a time okay," Lily fussed and shooed her husband off. "Go rock Harry for a while till this one is done," she said before looking down to see if Andrea had had enough.

"Andrea's smaller then Harry I can see," James looked from her daughter to her son rocking the baby gently.

"I bet she felt cramped and that's why she took it out on my bladder, having me running to the loo every few minutes. It was bloody murder," Lily stroked the soft curls of red fuzz on her daughter's hair before look at James.

"Do you think it wise to inform the others about the twins. I mean what if that prophecy means one of our children our in danger. I don't think I would be able to take it," James frowned and reflectively held Harry tighter to the babe's frustration as he waved a little fist that accidentally smacked against his cheek.

"Oh watch it there or you'll get your eye next," then he brighten, "You think he'll like Quidditch as much as his old man?"

"Oh don't think I've seen that little toy broom in the nursery. You can't wait till there old enough for you to teach them can you?"

"Yep and I'll bet Siruis will turn into his dog firm so that they can coo over him and pet him till he's ready to snap," smiled James mischievously.

"He'll hate you for it," laughed Lily before calling James over to switch the children. "Burp her for me," before settling Harry down to feed.

"Andrea will probably try to beg Sirius to have tea with her. She'll have him wrapped around her little finger," Harry patted Andrea's back forgetting to put the spit up bib on his shoulder and let out a groan of horror as he felt a bit of milk and a burp come up.

"She's going to be a handful," James placed Andrea on the changing table while dabbed away at his shoulder. "I might as well cloth you shouldn't I?" he commented sliding some purple baby clothes on her including little booties.

She let out a satisfied kick of her leg gurgling before trying to reach and take of her hat.

"We can not have that. We need to keep your head warm," James pushed past the one flailing arm and the one fist that had determinedly pushed the hat upward.

She mewed before quieting down, tuckered out before looking up at him curiously. James stared at his daughter for the longest time till she had fallen asleep before he gathered up Harry's clothes and helped Lily slide them on him.

"I'm going to go downstairs and check the healer and give the message to Dumbledore by floo," he kissed his wife's forehead before moving out the door and down the stairs.

The healer was cozying up nicely to a bottle of firewhiskey her eyes flickering up to look at him before going back to watch the tele. He smiled and shook his head before moving to the family room and stoked the fire.

He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and the flames burst into green ones before he knelt down on all fours and stuck his head inside. "Dumbledore's office," he called out and he could feel his ears whistling as his head was whizzed to Dumbledore's chimney to peer at the sitting Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," James called out tentavily his big green head looking this way and that to make sure that he was alone.

"Ah, James so she delivered the baby today did she?" Dumbledore placed a bookmark in the thick volume of book he was reading before moving his way to him.

"Yes… actually twins. A girl and a boy. Both healthy," smiled James proud but it faded when he saw Dumbledore looking at him seriously. "What's wrong?"

"Never let anyone know that you have a daughter. She will be least likely to face Voldermont and survive and …" but he stopped as he saw James Potter wince at that Dark Lord's name word.

"Dumbledore sighed and peered into James face as if to convert it into a memory. Be careful and trust no one not even Sirius that Harry has a twin sister. Got that?" he made sure that James looked him directly in the eye and nodded.

"Good then," Dumbledore straightened up then sighed. "Give Lily my love and congrats to both of you," Dumbledore gave him a tired smiled before James head made a popping sound and disappeared.

To be continued….


End file.
